Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{-n + 8}{n + 9} + \dfrac{-2n - 16}{n + 9}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $y = \dfrac{-n + 8 - 2n - 16}{n + 9}$ Combine like terms: $y = \dfrac{-3n - 8}{n + 9}$